The Daybreakers read Fanfiction about themselves
by HelpImUpsideDown
Summary: The will read all about themselves thats pretty much it


**Ash's Pov:**

"Hey guys look what I-" but i was cut off by Jez and Morgead screaming again. Everyone was fighting and I mean everyone.  
>That is it! "EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAVE SOMETHING WE COULD READ!ITS ALL ABOUT US AND RANDOM MOMENTS" I screamed at them.<p>

"Ouchie! my eardrums" Quinn moaned at me. "What is it?" My best friend Gillian asked as she came in. "yeah, so its about us and random moments between us?" Delo asked.

"yes its about us and i thought we could read it all together since we have nothing to do. . ." And it might shut you people up i added siletly.

5 minutes later everyone was sat down with there soulmates.

"So who wants to read first?" I asked everyone. "I will!" Poppy said. As soon as I handed it to her she started to read.

**Chapter one: Gummy bear song.**

"oh no. . .this won't end well" Thierry sighed.

**" OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR!" Delos sang out of tune. "WHO THE FUCK TOLD HIM THAT SONG!" Ash screamed at everyone. He was not in the best mood.**

"when is Ash ever?" Galen asked. I glared at him, making Galen look down and slightly hide behind Keller.

**"Oh i don't want to be evil but blame Morgead he told him to type it in." Gillian said to me calm as ever.**

**"i stayed up all night because of that SONG!" Maggie screamed at Morgead who had just entered the room. She slapped him across the face.**

**"that was all the banging last night? Oh i thought you two were getting it on." Quinn said looking very confused. Rashel just nodded with Quinn.**

"DIRTY BOY!" laughed Mare who was sitting with me. Everyone laughed including Quinn. "Back with story people!" Poppy smiled.

**"what are you all looking at!" Quinn snapped at them. "oh nothing" everyone wispered but Morgead. "Oh I was looking at your head trying to find your brain"**

**"Morgead look for your own one you need it more!" Ash hissed at him. "whoa someones pissed today. whats wrong?" James asked Ash who was looking ready to kill someone.**

**"I have been up all night trying to make things right for my sisters and soulmate, all i want now is a nap but i can't have one because of that stupid song!"**

**"How are we going to shut him up?" Hannah asked, holding some ice over her head.**

**"We could always hit him over the head with wood? Jez suggested. "Now thats an idea I like!" Ash muttered.**

**"or. . . we could feed him Illiana." Rashel offered.**

Everyone looked at Rashel. "you evil cow!" Keller yelled. "HEY HEY! watch it! i didn't say it, the book self did so calm the fuck down!" Rashel yelled back at her.

Maggie sighed.

**Even though everyone was pissed they all laughed at that idea. "good idea but. . .I don't have a death wish" Eric laughed looking at Keller.**

**"OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR!" Delos sang again.**

**"FOR FUCKS FUCKING FUCKS SAKE!" Screamed Kestrel as she entered the house with Ash's other sisters.**

**"Is that even English?" Timmy asked looking At Thierry then Quinn. "no thats not even English" Quinn smiled.**

**There stood Rowan with her brown caring eyes and long brown hair. Kestrel with her golden hawk like eyes and gold hair. Then Jade, with her ash blonde hair and green eyes. Jade was standing there with Mark by her side. Mary-Lynnette just walked up to Ash and hugged him. I have never been so happy to see them.**

****"Wow. I don't think i've ever known you to be happy to see your least favorite sister." James laughed. All my cousin's just nodded.

**"whats going on?" Asked Jade looking very confused. **

**"oh Morgead being the dumbass he is told Delos this song now he won't shut up" Quinn said looking ready to kill Delos when he saw him.**

**Kestrel left the room. "oh i'm a gummy bear yes-" Delos voice was cut short by his scream, a smash and then some yelling.**

**"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL KILL YOU WILDPOWER OF NOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Kestrel screamed at him. "yes" Delos answered quite scared for his life"**

"trust me Deli, don't blame ya she is the sister from hell" I laughed.

"whats that make you then? Brother of the year" Mare said rhetorically. Everyone laughed at this.

"Nah, cousin from hell I would think" Jez laughed. I smiled at her. She couldn't be more right about that.

**Kestrel walked back into the kitchen. "anybody else want to sing that song!" She yelled. Nobody answered. **

**After 5 minutes **

**"HES SHUT UP FINALLY!" Ash screamed in happiness.**

**Everybody left to there rooms.**

**"well, that was weird" Jade said to Mark in there room. "Agreed" He answered her. Jade giggled and kissed him on the cheek.**

"Awe that was cute but its late we'll read more tomorrow" Hannah said smiling.

Everyone agreed and left to there rooms.

**11 o'clock**

**"i'm a gummy bear" Delos screamed/sang.**

**"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the mansion screamed from there rooms.**

**_Okay yeah does this suck? cos i think it does. Tell me what you think._**

**_I have also wrote a one shot about this so i just thought i'd included it on this story too. :)_**


End file.
